Blackbeard Pirates
The Blackbeard pirates (黒ひげ海賊団, Kurohige Kaizokudan) is a significantly powerful pirate crew, led by Marshall D. Teach, better known as "Blackbeard". Their captain, Blackbeard, was originally a member of Whitebeard's band of pirates (and Ace's subordinate), until he killed one of his crewmates and defected, heading out on his own and forming his own crew. Blackbeard is Crocodile's replacement among the Shichibukai, having turned in Firefist Ace to gain this position. Blackbeard's flag is that of three skulls: one looking left, one looking forward, and one looking right. Part in the Story The first time the crew is mentioned, they are said to have ransacked the kingdom of Drum. Upon seeing their immense power, the cruel and cowardly king, Wapol, fled without even fighting back. In Arabasta, when the Straw Hats meet up with Portgas D. Ace, it is revealed that Ace is hunting him down for what he did to his crewmates. Laffite marks the first visual appearance of the crew by appearing at Mariejoa to recommend Blackbeard to replace Crocodile as one of the Shichibukai. The other crewmembers are first seen in Mock Town of the island Jaya, playing several "games" to see how fate works out. When Luffy meets Blackbeard himself in a bar, they at first seem to have the exact opposite opinions. While Luffy hates the bar's pie, Blackbeard loves it, and while Luffy loves one of the bar's drinks, Blackbeard hates it, which leads to them challenging each other to a fight, but they decide not to go through with it when Nami points out that they are fighting for no reason. Later on, after the Bellamy Pirates taunt them for believing in Sky Island, Blackbeard assures the Straw Hats that it does exist and in response to the notion of the "New Age", states that people will never stop dreaming. Because of this, it is not yet known whether Blackbeard is truly evil or whether he is just misguided. When Blackbeard finds out about Luffy's high bounty, he and his crew try to capture him, but the Straw Hats are launched into the sky by Knock-Up Stream before they can make an attempt. One Piece Manga - Vol.25 - Chapter 236. The Blackbeard pirates chase after Luffy After the incident at Enies Lobby, Blackbeard decided to capture Luffy, who now has a bounty of 300,000,000. However, Ace finally caught up with Blackbeard at Banaro Island, and the two fought fiercely, with Blackbeard victorious. Blackbeard then turned Ace in to acquire his position for the Shichibukai. This event also triggered the start of the war with Whitebeard, as the Marines publicly announced Ace's execution. During the preparations for the war, Blackbeard was seen sitting along with his fellow Shichbukai. However, roughly five hours before the execution, he and his crew stole a Marine's ship from Marineford and set off to Impel Down, and broke in for reasons yet unknown. After encountering former Chief Guard Shiryuu (mistakenly identified as Magellan), they appear in Level 4, Blackbeard eliminating Hannyabal's backup team before crushing Hannyabal personally. The five then face off against the breakout crew that includes Jinbei, Crocodile, Inazuma, Mr. 1, Mr. 2 and Luffy. As time was running out for Ace, the breakout army just ran around Blackbeard, who also allowed them to pass through. The Blackbeard pirates then were confronted by Magellan, who proceeded to drench them in the lethal neurotoxin Hydra. However they have currently been saved from Magellan's poison from an antidote given to the crew by Shiryuu, who has now joined the crew after being offered a second time. Crew Members Crew Strength The Blackbeard Pirates are much stronger than normal pirates that is shown so far. Their attack on Drum Island was overwhelming to the point that it forced its king Wapol to flee the country entirely. Also, the fact they took a direct attack from Ace and managed to get up after it shows they are stronger then normal. They were also able to break into Impel Down and made it to Level 4 without much difficulty. Aside from their great endurance and strengths, each member seems to show high level skills in their own professions. In a way, they are a dark version of the Straw Hat Pirates. The sniper, Van Auger the "Supersonic", has incredible eyesight and speed, being able to shoot a flock of seagulls from a distance so far the Straw Hats couldn't even see the island he was on. He is able to predict where a bullet is going to hit, and can run at an amazing speed to avoid it. The helmsman, Jesus Burgess the "Champion", is a wrestling champion who possess incredible strength and won every fight while he was in Mock Town. He is also able to throw buildings with much ease and at impressive distances. Lafitte, the navigator and a former policeman, has very stealthy movements, and was able to sneak into the World Government headquarters of Mariejoa during a meeting between several high-ranking Marine officials and three Shichibukai members completely undetected until he spoke up, a feat made even greater by his wearing tap shoes. He also seems to possess a Devil Fruit power that allows him to transform his hands to wings for flight. The doctor, Doc Q the "Shinigami", and his horse Stronger have yet to show any abilities, and for the matter appears to be weak with their sickness. However, it is doubted Blackbeard would accept a weakling into his crew. Indeed, despite their illness, Doc Q was still able to help row their raft, and Stronger was still able to carry Doc Q. The newest member, "Shiryuu of the Rain", is a powerful swordsman and a former Chief Guard of Impel Down, equal to the extremely powerful Warden Magellan, who was strong enough to take care of Monkey D. Luffy, hundreds of prisoners, and the Blackbeard Pirates alone (though Shiryuu noted that the crew had been careless against Magellan's poisonous powers). However, the true strength of the Blackbeard Pirates lies in their fearsome captain, Marshall D. Teach, better known as "Blackbeard". A relatively unknown name, Blackbeard has performed the incredible feat of landing a permanent scar on the Red Haired Shanks, who is, as one of the Four Emperors, one of the four strongest pirates in the world, prior to eating a Devil Fruit, as well as defeating two well known Whitebeard commanders, Portgas D. Ace and Thatch. He also ate one of the most powerful Devil Fruits in history, the Yami Yami no Mi, and holds the position of a Shichibukai (albeit on the dangers of losing the latter due, to his treasonous actions at the World Government's greatest hour of need). Other Information They believe heavily in fate and luck, using often cruel measures to see how destiny plays out. One example is Van Auger, who shot a group of seagulls just to see the ones destined to die slow and painful deaths. Another example is demonstrated by Jesus Burgess, who challenges random people to a fight to see who wins. Doc Q also handed out apples in Mock Town to see who was unlucky enough to get ones that exploded after one bite and who did not. Even when they chase after Luffy to the Knock-Up Stream, his escape was put down to fate. One Piece Manga - Vol.26 - Chapter 237. Luffy escapes from Blackbeard While it has never been stated by Oda where the influence of their flag comes from, the image of the 3 heads appears as a classic depiction of Cerberus. The three heads of Cerberus are suppose to see the past, the present and the future and Cerberus was also the guardian of the gates of Hades. It may also be a depiction of the Moirae, the three goddesses of Fate. They also happen to tie in with the crews views of fate and destiny as well as their often deadly methods for seeing how fate plays out and may be the reason behind the three skulls. All members of the crew appear to be massive humans, like Aokiji, Kizaru or Whitebeard. Teach, Burgess, and Doc Q are big characters, while Van Auger, Laffite and Shiryuu are quite tall as well. Trivia *At least four of the crew are apparently named after four real life pirates (Blackbeard, Van Auger, Jesus Burgess, Lafitte). *Lafitte and Shiryuu are both former World Government affiliates who were stripped of their positions and punished for abuse of privileges (Lafitte being a former policeman exiled for excessive cruelty; Shiryuu being a former Impel Down Chief Guard sentenced to death row for killing prisoners for fun). References See also * Whitebeard * Portgas D. Ace * Wapol * Shichibukai * Jaya arc de:Blackbeards Piratenbande Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai